Our Firsts
by rosehustle1
Summary: A few drabbles I wrote a couple of months ago about House/Cuddy's budding relationship.


**"Our Firsts"**

**"Our First Motorcycle Ride Together"****  
**  
"There is no way I'm getting on that machine of death." Cuddy exclaimed as she put a hand on her hip mimicking Wilson's signature pose. House grinned and pulled her closer to him.  
"That's why I got you this." He said as he opened his knapsack and showed her the helmet. Cuddy's tightly pursed lips loosened in to a girlish grin.  
"You bought this for me?"  
"I knew you'd be anal about driving on this thing and doubly anal about not having two helmets." He said as he reached up and placed the helmet on her head. Cuddy stared at him in bemusement as he fastened the strap.  
"You know I never said I was going to get on." She said with a playful smirk.  
"Please, the minute you saw the helmet you were putty in my hand."  
Cuddy chuckled and reluctantly nodded in agreement before positioning herself behind him on the motorcycle.  
"Not too fast okay?" She said in to his ear. He smirked and turned his head to give her a peck on the lips.  
"Hold on tight and keep your mouth closed for bugs."  
"Well, aren't you a gentleman." She replied as she held on to his hips tighter.  
"I try." He replied as he revved the engine and started down the road.

**"Our First Dinner Date in Twenty Years"****  
**  
"Grilled salmon and herb risotto." Cuddy stated as she placed the food on the table. House's eyes went big at the display.  
"This actually looks edible, Cuddles." Cuddy rolled her eyes and threw a napkin at him. He laughed.  
"What? The last time you cooked for me I was puking for over four hours." He said as he cut into the fish.  
Cuddy sat down beside him and drank some of her white wine.  
"I never cooked poultry before. I thought it was done." She said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed her exposed shoulder.  
"It's great tonight. You've improved."  
"So have you." She replied as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

**"Our First Night of Lovemaking in Twenty Years"**

"Greg, slow down." Cuddy said in a breathless voice. House crawled up the bed and looked down at her.  
"You're right we have all night." He said as he gently kissed her jaw-line and moved to her neck. His hands cupped her breasts as he slowly writhed against her. Cuddy brought a hand up to touch his hair.  
"I love you." She heard him say against her abdomen. She looked down at him and touched her hand to his brow.  
"I love you too."  
He grinned wide and went back up the length of her body.  
Before he could kiss her again she pushed him on to his back.  
"But I like being on top." She said with a saucy look before unclasping her bra. House pulled the straps down her body and marveled at the sight.  
"You can be on top anytime." He said with a smirk as he reached up to palm her breasts.

**"Our First Play Date"****  
**  
"Rach, this is Greg." Cuddy said motioning to House as he sat down on the floor in front of the baby.  
Rachel looked at him curiously.  
"Gweg?" Rachel said in her attempt at pronunciation. Cuddy giggled. House snarled.  
"It's cute, Greg." Cuddy said as she playfully nudged his shoulder.  
"I hate cutesy names."  
"Really? Because I hear the name Cuddles ten times a day."  
He smiled devilishly.  
"Well, it's okay when I'm doing it to you, Cuddles."  
Cuddy let out a breath in frustration and rolled her eyes.  
"Mama!" Rachel yelled trying to get the attention back on her. Cuddy crawled toward the baby.  
"You wanna play bally?" Cuddy asked. Rachel nodded her little head.  
"Gweg play too." Rachel said as she pointed to the man in front of her. House looked startled by the announcement.  
"Cuddy?"  
"Just roll the ball to her, and let her roll it back. It's not a big deal. Just play." Cuddy said as she stepped back and let the game commence.  
House opened his legs wide so that Rachel could roll the ball into the empty space. He then rolled the ball back. Rachel clapped her hands at receiving the ball.  
"Gweg!" She exclaimed happily. House couldn't help but to smile at the baby's apparent acceptance of him.  
"Yeah, Gweg here." He stated as he caught the ball once more.

**"Our First Fight as a Couple"****  
**  
"You are seriously mad at me for setting up a double date with Sam and Wilson?" Cuddy asked as she sat down next to him on his sofa.  
"Yes." He answered curtly as he focused all his attention on the wrestling match. Cuddy, annoyed by his pouting, stood in front of the screen.  
"He's your best friend. What's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is I can't stand Sam and she can't stand me." He said as he leaned against the couch cushions.  
"You can't stand anybody so don't give me that as an excuse." She said with arms crossed.  
He turned the t.v. off and stood up in front of her.  
"It's also the fact that you invited my mom over for the weekend without asking me first. Do I have any say in this relationship?" He asked in a louder tone than intended. She flinched.  
"I said I was sorry about that. She just caught me off guard...She misses you...She's lonely, Greg." Cuddy said softly as she placed a tentative hand against his chest.  
House let out a breath and brought her closer to him, hugging her gently to him.  
"I know she is...I know you didn't mean to invite her like that...I just worry what she might tell me while she's here. That's why I've been dodging her calls. I guess she figured out where my weak spot was." He said with small smile as he looked down at her. Cuddy reached up and touched his cheek.  
"I can call her for you if you want." Cuddy said.  
"No. It's okay. She's my mom. Anyway, it's about time she got to see me truly happy."  
Cuddy smiled brightly and touched her lips to his.  
"But the double date...that is cancelled."  
Cuddy grinned. "We'll talk about it." She replied before heading toward the bedroom.  
"I mean it!" House yelled out to her.  
"Come to bed soon!" She yelled back ignoring his comment.

**"Our First Long Night Up with the Baby"****  
**  
"It's okay baby. Here you go. That's better isn't it?" Cuddy said as she placed a cool washcloth on the forehead of her daughter who was nestled between her and House.  
House got the thermometer out from the nightstand and placed it in the baby's ear.  
"It's still 103.1. We better go to the hospital." He stated seriously before gently holding the little girl's hand. Cuddy looked scared.  
"This is more than flu, isn't it?"  
"Maybe rotavirus... I'll have the team run some tests." He said as he leaned over to stroke her hand.  
"Thanks."  
"Mama? My tummy hurt." Rachel said suddenly.  
"I know baby. Greg and I are going to get you better."  
"Yeah, don't worry kid." He said as he took the washcloth from her forehead.  
"Gweg, I thirsty."  
"Okay, little Miss Squish. I'll get you some juice while your mommy gets you ready for the hospital."  
"Hopp-it-al?" Rachel asked wearily.  
"The place where mommy works and where Uncle James works."  
"Oh, the place with the big bally." Rachel said with a smile.  
Cuddy grinned at House.  
"You let her play with your tennis ball?"  
"Don't give me the look. She was driving me crazy. I needed to distract her."  
"Right...go get the juice, Gweg." Cuddy said with a chuckle as she propped Rachel up. Rachel giggled with her mommy. House rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.  
"Gweg, is funny." Rachel stated as she coughed a little. Cuddy kissed her daughter's forehead.  
"Yeah, he is."


End file.
